1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to work control center systems where materials may be mounted and classified into particular topic areas. This invention relates to bulletin board type systems which provide for block elements mounted to the bulletin board for classification of materials mounted under each of the block elements. In particular, this invention relates to bulletin board type systems which include a plurality of receptacles mounted on the board member. Still further, this invention relates to receptacles having different contours so that they can easily be identified for insert and retraction of particular elements or utensils associated with each of the receptacles. More in particular this invention relates to bulletin board type systems having a cup shaped receptacle mounted thereto for insert and retraction of small elements such as coins. Additionally, this invention pertains to bulletin board type systems having open contour box like receptacles mounted to the face of the bulletin board for reception of various work materials. More in particular, this invention pertains to bulletin board type systems having additional hook elements mounted to a lower surface of the bulletin boards in order to mount various sheet material thereto.
2. Prior Art
Bulletin board type systems are well known in the art. However, previous types of bulletin board systems do not provide for a central control center where numerous types of material may be mounted thereto. In some prior art bulletin boards, there are no classification blocks where a particular topic materials may be mounted in particular location areas. Thus, there is a possiblity of different topic areas being intermixed and not providing the appropriate information necessary.
In other types of bulletin boards, there are no receptacles which allow for the insert of various types of materials. Thus, such bulletin boards do not provide for a total work control center system where various implements may be inserted and maintained in a proper location. Additionally, some prior bulletin board systems do not provide differently contoured receptacles for insert of different implements and other elements.